BECAUSE OF YOU
by Morena L
Summary: Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka kau harus siap mengorbankan hal yang lainnya. Cintamu dikalahkan oleh kekuasaannya. Tapi, kau dan dia sama-sama tidak sadar kalau kalian akan terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta yang rumit./Jika berkenan silakan RnR


BECAUSE OF YOU

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Warning: AU, typo, OOC, italic untuk flashback

.

.

.

"Permirsa, unjuk rasa di depan Gedung Parlemen yang telah berlangsung selama hampir sebulan terkait rencana penggusuran Distrik Konoha belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir. Warga Distrik Konoha menuntut agar parlemen membatalkan rencana tersebut. Pemerintah memang telah merencanakan untuk membangun kota megapolitan dari distrik yang dianggap kurang produktif it―"

Seorang wanita muda mengernyitkan keningnya pada lelaki paruh baya yang dengan seenaknya mematikan siaran berita yang sedang ia tonton. Wanita muda itu memberikan tatapan bertanya pada si lelaki.

"Maaf, Lady Haruno, saya rasa Anda tidak perlu menonton berita tidak penting seperti ini. selain itu, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Wanita muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu menaikan salah satu alisnya. Mencoba berpikir apakah ia mengenal orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Nama itu tidak familiar untuknya. Sakura masih menggali ingatannya mengenai siapakah orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Suruh dia masuk, Jiraiya," perintah wanita bermata emerald itu, daripada berpikir terus lebih baik bertemu langsung yang bersangkutan.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke ―pria yang dibicarakan tadi―tampak menunggu di ruang tamu sebuah rumah megah dengan harap-harap cemas. Wajah datarnya tampak sangat sempurna sebagai topeng yang menyembuyikan kekhawatirannya. Semoga kenekatannya ini membuahkan hasil. Hanya Haruno Sakura yang bisa membantunya. Ya. Hanya perempuan itu yang bisa. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga perempuan itu tidak mengingat kenangan buruk mereka saat SMA dulu. Secara perlahan ingatan mengenai kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu kembali berputar.

.

_"Doakan aku, ya, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Karin penuh harap pada kekasihnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertanding di final lomba basket tingkat nasional melawan SMA unggulan dari ibu kota._

_"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya._

_Gadis itu tersenyum manis karena mendapat reaksi positif dari kekasihnya. Kedatangan Sasuke tentu menjadi suntikan semangat tersendiri untuk gadis berambut merah itu. Hari ini ia akan menampilkan yang terbaik. Ia akan membuktikan kalau sekolah dari distrik kecil seperti Distrik Konoha bisa bersaing dengan sekolah dari ibu kota. Apalagi ia adalah kapten tim._

_Sasuke menonton dengan tenang dari bangku penonton. Ia tahu kalau gadisnya sudah berusaha keras untuk sampai di sini. Karinnya tidak akan menyerah sampai peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir ditiup. Beberapa kali ia tak dapat menahan senyum bangga saat Karin bisa memasukkan skor. Tapi, mimpi Karin saat itu harus pupus. Kapten tim lawan ternyata sangat tangguh. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan bermata hijau jernih itu berhasil mematahkan serangan-serangan Karin. Bahkan, ia menghancurkan strategi bertahan tim dari Konoha. _

_Dan malapetaka itu datang. Karin terjatuh saat duel merebut bola. Kekasihnya itu memegang lututnya sambil berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke yakin ini pasti ulah gadis berambut merah muda itu. Pasti. Sebelum jatuh, Karin memang sedang berebut bola dengan gadis itu. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggeram. Keluarnya Karin membuat tim lawan semakin di atas angin. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Tim Konoha kalah telak pada pertandingan final tersebut._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke berhasil menarik kapten tim lawan ke luar dari gedung pertandingan. Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Kemarahannya masih sanggup ia tahan. Anehnya, gadis itu sangat tenang, ia malah balik menantang Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan._

_"Aku tahu kau sengaja tadi! Mengakulah."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kau sengaja membuat Karin cidera kan?" tanya Sasuke kesal._

_"Aaahh..." gadis malah menyeringai sinis. "Pacar yang tidak terima. Dia saja yang lemah. Aku tidak melalukan apa pun. Kau tidak melihat posisi jatuhnya tadi?"_

_"Kau!"_

_"Daripada repot-repot menarikku ke sini untuk meminta penjelasanku, lebih baik kau urusi saja pacarmu," timpal gadis itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. _

_"..."_

_"Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi kan? Aku pergi. Timku pasti mencariku."_

_"Dasar munafik. Rendahan. Kau adalah orang-orang kotor yang gila kemenangan," desis Sasuke._

_Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kalimat dari pemuda yang menariknya tadi. _

_"Sebelum menghinaku, kau harus sadar posisi. Kau itu yang rendahan. Orang-orang pinggiran sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara denganku. Tahu posisimu, dasar rakyat jelata!"_

_Wajah Sasuke mengeras karena kata-kata penghinaan dari gadis itu. Dari bisik-bisik penonton di pertandingan tadi, Sasuke tahu kalau gadis dengan mahkota senada bunga Sakura itu adalah putri dari Lord Haruno, Perdana Menteri Negara Hi. Gadis dengan garis keturunan bangsawan murni dan darah ningrat tanpa cela. Gayanya yang angkuh dan tak kenal takut memang menjadi bukti sahih kebangsawanannya. Benak Sasuke dipenuhi dengan gemuruh amarah tertahan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ia bertindak lebih jauh dari ini, bisa-bisa ia malah memperkeruh keadaan._

.

"Lady Haruno bersedia bertemu dengan Anda."

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti karena lelaki paruh baya yang ditemuinya tadi telah kembali. Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena wanita itu mau menemuinya. Kali ini ia datang dengan damai. Dan di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berdiri di dalam perpustakaan pribadi wanita itu, tepat di depan meja orang yang dicarinya.

"Aaahhh..." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dingin. Ingatannya sangat kuat. Rambut mencuat yang sangat khas, mata hitam kelam, dan wajah datar itu. Tidak salah lagi Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah pemuda yang pernah memakinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Kau rupanya."

"..."

"Ada apa, Uchiha?"

"Saya datang untuk meminta bantuan Anda, Lady Haruno."

"Bantuanku? Sebaiknya ini permintaan yang penting, Uchiha. Aku tidak jadi ke Gedung Parlemen karena kerusuhan yang disebabkan beberapa oknum."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan kerusuhan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ini terkait rencana penggusuran Distrik Konoha. Anda adalah putri dari perdana menteri sebelumnya. Anda juga menjadi anggota parlemen sekarang. Pengaruh Anda pasti bisa membuat parlemen menolak rencana penggusuran Distrik Konoha."

"Mengingat pengalaman kita dulu, sepertinya kau memang orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, ya."

Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Wanita ini ternyata masih mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ini gawat. Kalau dia membawa sentimen pribadi, maka Sasuke akan semakin sulit untuk meminta bantuannya. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Distrik Konoha adalah segalanya bagi mereka yang telah mendiami tempat itu sejak dulu. Seperti apa pun kondisinya, Sasuke dan penduduk lainnya akan tetap mencintai Distrik Konoha.

"Mengenai kejadian yang dulu, saya harap Anda melupakannya. Saya minta maaf atas kekurangajaran saya saat itu," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku memang bisa mempengaruhi anggota perlemen yang berpengaruh kuat. Mereka adalah sahabat dari mendiang ayahku."

"Jadi, karena it―"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau membantumu kan?"

Raut wajah Sasuke yang tadi sedikit lega kembali menegang. Perempuan ini pasti sedang mempermainkannya. Orang kaya memang sama saja. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Membuat orang lain berharap kemudian menghempaskan harapan yang sudah membubung tadi kembali ke bumi. Jika saja perempuan ini tidak memiliki kuasa yang ia butuhkan, ia tidak mungkin merendahkan harga dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu? Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan apa pun."

"La―"

"Hidup ini penuh untung dan rugi, Uchiha. Distrik Konoha dianggap tidak begitu menguntungkan dan hanya membuang anggaran. Pertumbuhan ekonominya juga sangat rendah, sudah begitu tingkat kriminalitasnya juga mengkhawatirkan. Bukankah lebih baik jika pemerintah mengubahnya menjadi kota megapolitan?"

"Anda salah," jawab Sasuke. "Distrik Konoha adalah tempat tinggal yang kami cintai. Pembangunan kota megapolitan hanya akan membuat banyak orang kehilangan pekerjaannya. Distrik Konoha tidak berkembang karena begitu banyak petingginya yang melakukan tindakan korupsi. Pemerintah pusat sendiri terkesan menutup mata dengan berbagai macam kasus kriminal yang berada di sana. Orang-orang yang menggantungkan hidup di sana akan menjadi semakin menderita. Kota megapolitan yang direncanakan akan membuat banyak orang kehilangan lapangan pekerjaannya. Orang-orang dari luar kota akan datang dan membuat penduduk asli Konoha tersingkir."

"Yah, itu salah kalian karena tidak mempunyai kompetensi untuk bersaing."

"Lady Haruno, katakan saja! Anda bersedia membantu kami atau tidak?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu sedikit lebih lama. "Kau belum bilang keuntungan apa yang bisa kuperoleh dengan membantumu. Jangan bilang ucapan terima kasih. Aku tidak butuh terima kasih dari kalian!" ucapnya _to the point_.

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Jangan bodoh, Uchiha. Kalau kau meminta sesuatu dariku, kau harus bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Apalagi permintaanmu ini tidak main-main."

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke bersujud di hadapan wanita itu. Kepalanya bahkan menunduk sampai ke bawah. "Saya mohon, hentikan rencana penggusuran Distrik Konoha. Tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal kami, tempat kami hidup, dan mencari nafkah." semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke tentu tidak akan menyangka kalau ia sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Pemuda itu memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Wah! Lucu sekali, ya. Dulu kau mengataiku rendahan, sekarang kau bersujud padaku."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya. Ia sudah bertekad akan kembali dengan membawa kabar baik untuk penduduk Konoha. Rencana untuk menemui Lady Haruno Sakura memang hanya sepihak darinya. Teman-teman terutama kekasihnya, Karin, pasti tidak akan menyetujui rencananya ini. Tapi Sasuke sudah memikirkan segalanya. Jika Haruno Sakura bersedia membantunya, maka unjuk rasa bisa segera dihentikan. Jatuhnya korban dari pihak Konoha juga bisa dicegah.

"Berdirilah, Uchiha." wanita muda ini menunggu sampai pria Uchiha itu berdiri menghadapnya kembali. "Aku sudah mendengar dari Jiraiya kalau kau berusaha menemuiku selama hampir dua minggu ini. Kau merusak ekspektasiku dengan bersujud seperti tadi. Harusnya kau memuaskanku dengan berdebat lebih alot lagi," lanjut Sakura lagi dengan memasang senyum palsunya. Sasuke sendiri mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat karena berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Seperti pertemuan pertama mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ini pun wanita ini selalu membuat emosinya memuncak.

"Aku harus berpikir dulu. Jika tidak mendatangkan keuntungan untukku, maka maaf saja, aku menolak membantumu. Tapi, jika aku melihat celah yang menguntungkanku, maka aku akan memihakmu."

Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan. Sasuke menginggalkan rumah megah itu dengan berbagai kemungkinan dalam kepalanya. Bagi Sasuke, nasibnya dan ribuan penduduk Konoha seperti digantung di tangan perempuan ini. Bagaimana kalau Lady muda itu hanya memberi harapan palsu padanya? Bagaimana kalau rencana penggusuran tetap dilakukan? Semua kemungkinan itu membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Di dalam bus yang membawanya kembali dari ibu kota ke Konoha, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu bersandar di sandaran kursinya dengan mata terpejam. Ia terus memijat dahinya. Kepalanya seperti ingin pecah sekarang.

.

oOo

.

Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam melaju memasuki wilayah Konoha. Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri kondisi distrik dengan tingkat ekonomi terendah di Negara Hi itu setelah mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Wajah Distrik Konoha sangat berbeda dengan ibu kota. Banyak bangunan yang tidak terpakai. Sakura bahkan bisa mencium adanya aroma bahaya dari sudut-sudut jalan sempit atau lorong-lorong pertokoan. Padahal hari masih siang, tapi suasana di distrik ini sangat mencekam. Mungkin saja rencana penggusuran yang diusung beberapa anggota parlemen ikut mempengaruhi suasana yang terbentuk sekarang.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, distrik ini merupakan salah satu distrik yang makmur di Negara Hi. Infrastrukturnya tertata dengan sangat rapih. Sayang sekali, itu hanya tampak luarnya. Keluarga Yamanaka ternyata melakukan praktik korupsi besar-besaran. Saat terungkap, ternyata mereka telah kabur ke luar negeri. Sejak itu Konoha menjadi wilayah yang dilupakan pemerintah pusat. Anggaran yang diberikan tidak sebesar dulu. Dengan anggaran tipis tersebut, Konoha seperti terseok-seok untuk bisa bangkit lagi seperti dulu. Akibatnya, tingkat kriminalitas meninggi, kemiskinan juga mulai merajalela, disebut juga bahwa Konoha menjadi daerah peredaran narkoba.

"Berhenti sebentar, Jiraiya."

Menuruti majikannya, Jiraiya segera memarkirkan mobil sedan tersebut di pinggir jalan. Sakura memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya. Ada sebuah kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedai Yakiniku itu kecil, namun entah kenapa dari kedai itu memancarkan aura dingin yang cukup menekan.

Dugaan Sakura benar saat memasuki kedai itu. Beberapa orang tampak sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Wajah mereka semua tegang. Mereka semua tampak serius memperhatikan siaran televisi yang menyiarkan tentang kelanjutan aksi untuk rasa di depan Gedung Parlemen. Karena terlalu serius, mereka semua tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Sakura.

"Selamat datang," ujar salah satu pelayan dengan ramah.

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap datar pelayan itu. Pelayan itu sendiri menegang melihatnya. Bukan tegang karena takut, tapi tegang leih karena tak percaya kalau wanita yang bertanding dengannya dulu kini ada di hadapannya.

"Haruno Sakura," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Uzumaki Karin ternyata," seru Sakura sambil memasang topeng senyum manisnya.

oOo

Karin berdiri menahan geram dan rasa penasarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat wanita itu berada di sini, di Distrik Konoha? Bukankah wanita itu seharusnya berada di Gedung Parlemen atau mengurusi kerajaan bisnis keluarganya atau di mana saja? Apa yang mau dilakukan Haruno Sakura di sini? Melihat penampilan mereka yang berbeda jauh sudah membuatnya sebal. Walaupun mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana, tapi harganya pasti selangit. Dia hanya mengenakan _make up_ natural, tapi Karin berani bertaruh kalau harga bedaknya saja tidak mampu ia beli dengan gajinya selama setahun. Faktor utama yang membuat Karin kesal adalah Sakura merupakan anggota parlemen. Suara wanita itu sangat menentukan masa depan Distrik Konoha ke depan.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu rasa tidak suka yang berusaha disembunyikan Karin. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dengan tenang, ia terus melihat daftar menu yang ditawarkan. Dari tempat duduknya, ia juga menilai seperti apa reaksi orang-orang. Mereka masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. Sakura memang sengaja memilih penampilan yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Aku pesan jus jeruk saja."

Karin menahan napas dalam-dalam. Hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu dalam diam dan perempuan itu hanya memesan jus jeruk saja? Sabar... sabar... ia terus berusaha menyabarkan dirinya. Bisa terjadi kegaduhan kalau emosinya meledak.

"Baik. Akan segera diantarkan," ujar Karin sambil mencatat pesanan Sakura.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Karin kembali mengantarkan pesanan Sakura. Wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan kesan ramah yang dibuat-buat. Ia terang-terangan memberikan ekspresi tidak bersahabat.

"Sebentar," panggil Sakura saat Karin akan kembali ke belakang. "Terlalu banyak air, terlalu banyak gula, dan terlalu banyak es. Rasa jus jeruk ini tidak lagi original, aku tidak menyukainya," protesnya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menyukai rasa jus ini. Kalian tidak memberikan yang maksimal pada pelanggan. Pantas saja tempat ini selalu tertinggal," pancing Sakura.

"ORANG KAYA SEPERTIMU TAHU APA?"

Teriakan Karin manarik perhatian sekitar. Selama ini ia sudah menahan diri. Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Sakura juga. Keadaan akhir-akhir ini sudah membuat Karin tertekan dan cukup depresi. Kata-kata Sakura seperti menarik sumbu ledak meriam yang selama ini terpendam dalam diri Karin.

"Kenapa kau marah? Ini kan hanya komplain dari pelanggan. Katakan di mana yang salah dari ucapanku?" timpal Sakura santai.

"Kau hanya ingin mengejekku kan? Kalian semua lihat! Lihat! Perempuan ini adalah anggota parlemen yang mempermainkan nasib kita sekarang! Dia pasti ke sini untuk mengejek kesusahan kita!"

Teriakan Karin membuat suasana di dalam kedai menjadi mencekam. Semua orang memperhatikannya sekarang. Tatapan mereka sangat tidak bersahabat. Ini jelas-jelas bukan keadaan yang baik. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan semburan air menerpa wajah cantiknya. Karin, wanita muda berambut merah itu menyiram wajahnya dengan jus jeruk yang tadi dipesan Sakura. Sakura sendiri menatap Karin tajam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya! Tidak! Itu belum cukup!" teriak Karin penuh emosi. Sebelum suasana menjadi semakin kacau karena emosi orang-orang yang berada di dalam kedai itu sudah ikut tersulut, Jiraiya datang dan membawa pergi majikannya.

"Orang-orang di dalam sana sedang sensitif. Sangat berbahaya kalau anda yang merupakan anggota parlemen berada di sana. Salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa mereka mengamuk," kata Jiraiya penuh kekhawatiran. Dari kursi kemudinya ia memperhatikan sebentar Sakura yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Mereka sudah sangat putus asa. Disentil sedikit langsung meledak," ujar Sakura sinis.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jiraiya. Tapi, Uzumaki Karin sudah salah memilih lawan. Menyiramku dengan jus jeruk murahannya itu ..." Sakura mendesis sinis. "... dia pikir dia siapa?"

Kadang tindakan penghinaan selain pukulan bisa memberikan dampak yang lebih fatal daripada pukulan itu sendiri. Harga diri Sakura terusik dengan aksi Karin tadi. Ia tahu kalau Karin adalah salah satu penduduk Konoha yang sedang sensitif-sensitifnya dengan masalah status sosial. Akan tetapi, aksi perempuan itu yang menyiramnya dengan jus jeruk sudah membuatnya geram. Orang rendahan seperti itu berani menghinanya? Akan ia tunjukkan siapa yang sesungguhnya berkuasa.

.

oOo

.

Setelah hampir tiga minggu tak ada kabar, akhirnya Sasuke bisa kembali menemui sang Lady. Jiraiya mengatakan padanya kalau Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia berharap wanita itu mau membantunya. Demi Konoha, demi penduduk yang ada di dalamnya, demi Karin, dan demi ibunya―ayah dan kakak Sasuke sudah meninggal―ia harus berhasil.

Kali ini kembali Sasuke menemui sang Lady di rumah mewah milik wanita itu. Rasanya miris sekali jika harus membandingkan rumah-rumah di lingkungan ia dibesarkan dengan rumah mewah ini. Perbandingannya bagaikan bumi dan langit. Itu jika dilihat dari sisi bangunan fisiknya saja. Jika melihat lagi dari sisi lainnya, maka rumah ini seperti sangat kosong. Rumah ini memang mewah, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Berbeda sekali dengan tempat tinggalnya, walaupun kecil, tapi ada kehangatan dari keluarganya, terutama dari ibunya.

Sosok Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaanya kembali membawa Sasuke pada kenyataan. Sekaranglah saat terakhirnya.

"Ini adalah proposal yang telah kuajukan pada Perdana Menteri Sarutobi. Lord Sarutobi telah setuju dengan proposal yang kuajukan ini. Aku juga telah menemui Lady Senju Tsunade dan Lord Shimura Danzo. Mereka berhasil kubujuk untuk menyetujui proyek baru yang kuajukan."

Tangan Sasuke bergetar saat melihat isi proposal itu. Proposal itu berisi rencana pembangunan ulang Distrik Konoha dengan pendekatan baru. Bukan penggusuran besar-besaran seperti rencana semula. Tapi, pembangunan ini lebih menitikberatkan pada kesejahteraan penduduk Konoha. Setelah semua dibangun ulang, maka penduduk Konoha akan diberi lapangan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Ini sudah tentu lebih baik dari rencana awal yang ingin memakai tenaga dari luar dan mengesampingkan penduduk lokal.

"Terima kasih!" seru Sasuke sambil membungkuk. Harga dirinya sama sekali tidak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan kabar gembira ini.

"Perusahaanku sendiri yang akan mengambil alih tender dan membangun ulang Konoha. Aku sudah memeriksa tata wilayah di sana. Ada beberapa tempat yang memiliki potensi wisata yang bagus. Selain itu pakar pertanian sudah memeriksa tanah di sana. Tanah di Konoha tergolong subur, sentra pertanian bisa sangat berkembang jika dikelola dengan baik," kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Hn."

"Kau jangan senang dulu, Uchiha."

Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak mengenakan saat melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Sakura. Kesan yang dipancarkan ekspresi wajah Sakura sarat akan makna. Seketika itu Sasuke tahu, dia pasti akan membayarnya dengan sangat mahal.

"Lady Tsunade dan Lord Danzo adalah sahabat mendiang ayah dan ibuku. Pengaruh mereka di parlemen juga sangat kuat. Ditambah dengan pengaruh yang kumiliki, kupastikan kami akan membuat parlemen setuju dengan rencana pada proposal yang sedang kau pegang itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang selama ini telah menjadi topengnya. "Ini yang kusuka darimu. Tak ada basa-basi. Baiklah ... aku ingin kau menikah denganku," ujar Sakura sambil memperlebar senyumnya.

"Kau gila!"

Hening menguasai suasana di antara mereka. Sasuke menatap wanita itu tak percaya. Kendali dari dalam dirinya lepas. Ia bukan lagi dirinya yang biasanya sangat tenang dan berkepala dingin.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura santai. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus membayar harga yang sangat mahal."

"Kenapa harus menikah?"

"Usiaku sudah 25 tahun. Dan kurasa sudah saatnya aku untuk menikah."

"Kau bisa menikah dengan siapa saja yang kau mau!" seru Sasuke tak sabar.

"Ya ... dan aku mau kau!"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah," timpalnya santai.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Lalu? ... Apa cinta bisa membuat Distrik Konohamu yang tercinta itu tidak digusur? Apa cinta bisa menyelamatkanmu dari masalahmu? Apa cinta bisa membuatmu memperbaiki kehidupanmu? Jangan naif, Uchiha, cinta tidak bisa memberikan segalanya yang kau mau. Berpikirlah dengan logis."

Sakura sudah merencanakan semua ini, Sasuke yakin itu. Wanita ini pasti ingin membalas dendam padanya dan Karin. Pemuda ini sudah mendengar insiden penyiraman Karin terhadap Sakura. Setelah mendengarnya, ia langsung memarahi Karin habis-habisan. Bagaimana mungkin Karin bertindak bodoh pada orang yang sedang ia mintai tolong? _Well_, Karin memang tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha mendapatkan bantuan dari Sakura, tapi tetap saja kekasihnya itu harus lebih bisa menahan diri. Dan sekarang, semuanya menjadi rumit. Ia berhasil menemukan solusi dari suatu masalah, namun ia mendapatkan masalah baru.

"Terima tawaranku sekarang atau kembalilah dan selesaikan sendiri masalahmu," tawar Sakura lagi. Saat melihat anggukan pemuda itu, Sakura tahu kalau dirinya sudah menang.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan menikah dalam waktu cepat. Akan ada banyak gosip. Lady Haruno Sakura membuat parlemen membatalkan rencana penggusuran Distrik Konoha dan tak lama kemudian ia menikah dengan salah satu penduduk dari distrik yang sudah ditolongnya. Apakah ada konspirasi di sini?" ujarnya sambil menirukan gaya pembawa acara gosip.

"..."

"Kita menikah pada musim gugur tahun depan. Kau masih punya waktu setahun. Selama itu, kau akan kuberi salah satu anak perusahaan milikku. Perusahaan ini memiliki profit yang tidak seberapa, kau harus membuat perusahaan itu kembali maju. Yah, anggap saja setelah kau sukses dengan perusahaan itu kau akan menjadi pengusaha muda yang diperhitungkan. Saat itu, kau sudah pantas menjadi calon suamiku. Dan ingat, aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Hubunganmu dengan si merah itu harus putus," ucap Sakura licik. Senyumnya yang tampak sangat menyebalkan di mata Sasuke terus menghiasai wajah cantiknya.

"Hn. Tampaknya aku memang harus membayar sangat mahal untuk semua ini," timpal Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang mati-matian ditahannya. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Ia benci karena wanita itu yang memegang kendalinya. Haruno Sakura telah mengatur segalanya dengan matang. Baiklah. Sekarang ia akan mengikuti permainan wanita itu, tapi Sakura tidak mengenal siapa sesungguhnya Sasuke. Ia akan mencari celah agar dapat memutarbalikan keadaan dan keluar dari permainan ini. Waktu setahun ini akan ia pergunakan sebaik mungkin.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Tiba-tiba ingin membuat cerita di mana Sakura yang berkuasa. Habis selama ini kan kebanyakan Sakura yang tidak berdaya melulu wkwk #dichidoriSasuke. Fict-fict multichapter yang lain tidak akan saya lupakan kok. Saya hanya ingin mencari suasana baru dengan fict yang baru saja hehe... So, saya tunggu kritik, saran, kesan, dan pesan untuk fict ini ya. Terima kasih


End file.
